A two station vise has a body with two longitudinal rails. A stationary jaw block is mounted between two movable jaws. Two special expanding pins located on the rails precisely position and hold stationary jaw block by fitting into two straight holes in the stationary jaw. A tubular drive with internal and external threads connect two movable jaws forming a compact axially adjustable floating assembly which setup both movable jaws and simultaneously clamp a variety of parts with both movable jaws.
A setup sliding block is placed inside a front jaw nut between the vise rails and holds a floating assembly to pre-clamp a part in the rear clamping station to retain the parts.
To clamp parts manually, the tubular drive is turned and external and internal threads move simultaneously drawing the front jaw/nut and the rear jaw/nut inward toward the stationary block. Hydraulically, parts are clamped with a piston located in one jaw/nut and connected axially with the other jaw/nut by the tubular drive. Both jaw nuts contain pre-load spring plungers that are compressed for clamping and by manually retracting movable jaw and releasing them.
In the prior art, various hydraulically operated vises have been known in the past, and in some instances, two station vises that will accept parts of different sizes on opposite sides of the stationary center jaw have been provided.